Rise of Fetta Bobb
by Smagga
Summary: {All OC. I'm not the best at writing summary's so please give me a chance} Fetta Bobb was once a jedi padiwan and survivor of Order 66. Him and his master Siin Anum have been running from the empire for 17 years. One day, His master gets a message from a former friend. Who is forming a team of jedi to oppose the empire and bring peace back to the galaxy. But is it enough...
1. Chapter 1: A new start

**Rise Of Fetta Bobb**

Fetta Bobb was once a Jedi padiwan. He grew up scavenging among the streets of Mand'alor. Seven years after being born, His mother had gone out to find food but she had never returned. Then the Nautolan jedi knight Siin Anum had taken him to Coruscant to train as a jedi. After two years of training Siin and Fetta traveled to the planet of Felucia to finish Fetta's training. Then came Order 66, Luckily for Siin and Fetta no Clone troopers were present. They have been running from the newly formed "Empire" ever since...

**17 years later**

The Consular-class Cruiser landed on the Landing pad on one of Cloud City's many space ports. Two hooded figures walked out of the door along with the rest of the travelers visiting the mining outpost. The two followed the throng to the nearest cantina. They found a corner that was hidded in shadows.

"What is the plan now Master?" Fetta asked.

"We will search for a ship to take us to Mand'alor. I have regained contact with an old friend of mine. He is a Dathomirian, We fought in the Clone Wars together." Siin Explained. A Barman walked up to their table with a bored look on his face

"Would you like to order anything?" He asked.

"No thank you sir, But do you know anywhere that we can find a ship that is traveling to Mand'alor?".

"Eh, I don't know. Look around and you will find." The Barman said as he walked away...

The Imperial commanding officer situated on Cloud city had called for reinforcments, The local bounty hunters had become restless and had been causing a fuss. He had requested five more Squadrons of Stormtroopers in the hope that the might of the empire can keep the resistance down.

"This is Transport carrier D211, Requesting to land on platform 7, Cloud City." A hologram appeared of an officer.

"This is Commander Neirs. You are cleared for landing. Once you land go to the sourthern barracks and report to the Imperial embassy."

He saluted. The shuttle landed as 50 fully armed Stormtroopers marched out and headed towards the barracks. A slim hooded figure stepped out onto the platform. She pulled back her hood and let her coal-black shoulder length hair whip around in the gentle breeze. She turned to the captain of the new squadron of Stormtroopers.

"I want full control of the city in a week. Don't let any ships depart without a full inspection of the crew and cargo."

Siin and Fetta were about to leave the small cantina when ther were aproached by a Kinyenian in a old tattered, brown pilots uniform. A sniper rifle was hanging on his back. "I belive you are looking for someone to take you to Mand'alor? I am Aak Philo, Pilot of The _Shadow Strike_." He said, Sitting down across from them."

Yes, We are looking for a way to Mand'alor. But we would prefer to travel without raising any suspision" Siin told him. Fetta was distracted by a squadron of Stromtroopers entering the cantina, They walked up to the Bar-Tender and asked him something. Fetta was too far away to hear but he could tell by the Bar-Tenders nervous movements that they didn't come to return his missing Aquata Breather.

"Well, My star ship is perfectly capable of that. I have one of the most rarest ships i've yet to find. It's equiped with one of the best cloaking devices in production. It could get past a Star-Destroyer with ease." He exclaimed.

The Stromtroopers had started to move around the cantina, Checking ID cards. A Gungan with an eyepatch over his left eye and dressed in a basic engineer uniform came striding over to join them. "This is my Engineer, Tarpal Ranglar. He's most probably the smartest Gungan you'll ever meet." Siin had pulled back his hood so that he could let his tentacle's cool down in the warm breeze.

"Well, we will pay you when we get to Mand'alor. I don't like paying before the job is done." Siin told him. By then the Stormtroopers were slowly aproaching their table.

"You, Civilians. Show us your ID badge or you will be arrested in the name of the emperor" The Stormtrooper barked at them.

"Hold on, Aren't you Aak Philo?" The captain asked, Raising his weapon. Aak tirned around slowly, Fetta saw his hand dart into one of his many pouches, then come back out again with a clenched fist.

"I may be... Why do you ask?" He said, By then another trooper had aproached and aimed his blaster.

"You are under arrest for-" But as soon as the Captain had started talking, Aak had thrown the small concussion grenade to the ground. It exploded and threw half the Troopers against the wall, The captain had no time to think before Aak drew his pistol and fired. Tarpal drew two custom-made pistols and shot the remaining trooper five times.

"Lets get out of here!" Aak shouted as he ran towards the closest door.

They burst out into the docking bay, The cantina had turned into a full scale battle. Stormtroopers had rushed in but were met with a wall of gun fire. A alarm sounded somewere in the distance. "Where to now?!" Fetta shouted.

"Docking bay 13, thats where our ship is." Aak shouted over the sound of a explosion. By then, Fetta's hood had falled off his head, Revealing short black hair and light blue eyes. They ran along a Docking bay full of crates with stacked up to the ceiling. Docking bay 13 was directly ahead of them, So was a whole squadron of Stormtroopers. Tarpal Fired off a few rounds and ducked behind the conveniantly placed crates. Aak pulled out his rifle and fired. Siin deflected several bolts but only one found it's mark. Aak pulled out a concussion grenade and thre it towards them. _Boom!_ A trooper's body hit a crate.

"Go go go go! The ships just through the door!" Tarpal said for the first time Fetta and Siin had . Fetta force dashed towards the door and burst through. "There she is, I found her crashed on tatooine."

He ran towards a landing pad, And on the landing pad was a Scimitar class Star fighter. Or most commonly known as a Sith Infiltrator.

"Thats a Sith starfighter!" Siin exclaimed. Several Stormtroopers came around a corner and started firing at them. "I know. I found it crashed on tatooine." Aak fired while running towards the ship. The landing gear slowly lowered down onto the platform. Even more troopers were closing in on their position as they ran towards the ship. A dark, slim figure ran towards them with astonishing speed. Aak fired at her but she manovered out of the way before they found their target. Siin stopped running and was facing her.

"We have to get out of here. Judging by the sound of things, Troopers have retained control!" He shouted over the sound of gun fire.

The figure pulled back her hood and activated her lightsaber. For the first time in Fetta's life, He saw a sith lord. Her face was pulled back in a scowl. "Go to the ship Fetta, I will hold her back." Siin ordered him.

Siin's tone was the most serious that Fetta had heard. Siin turned towards the sith, His green lightsaber in a battle stance. Fetta ran towards the landing gear. The sith dashed towards Siin, He raised his lightsaber just in time. He slashed but the sith ducked and stabbed at him. He jumped to the side and lunged at her again. Even more Stormtroopers had reformed and were taking over the city. Aak and Tarpal were taking potshots and taking out a few Stromtroopers. Siin had evaluated his opponent, She used her agility to jump and run. But when she attacked she didn't guard her back. Siin dashed up to her and jabbed, She delected and raised her lightsaber above her head. Thats when Siin made his move. He did a front flip over her head and jabbed behind him. He felt her limp body fall to the ground. Fetta ran towards his master. But suddenly, Siin stoped moving. he dropped his lightsaber and it landed with a _Thud_.

"Master... No!" Fetta shouted, but Tarpal was pulling him back. Siin felt the laser bolts hit him in the back for a third time, He sunk to his knees and with a last flick of his wrist he threw his lightsaber towards Fetta. Fetta watched as the Stormtroopers rushed towards the ship.

"We-sa got to get out'a here" Tarpal shouted at him, Pulling him into the cabin. Aak fired the thrusters and the _Shadow Strike_ zoomed away from cloud city...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Sector 66

Fetta was pulled onboard. The cabin had a a pilot's chair with Aak at the controls, Several other seats were placed throughout the cabin room. There was a door leading to the left and right. Tarpal shoved Fetta into a seat behind Aak and walked into the room to the right. "You alright Bub? I'm sorry about your mast'a. But we'll get ya to mand'alor, I promise you that." Aak said, Turning to face Fetta.

Fetta was still holding his lightasber and he realised with a jolt that Siin had thrown his light saber to him. The chrome hilt glistened in the glowing lights. "Thanks..." Fetta trailed off. "Going into Hyperspace".

Onboard _Shadow Strike_, Fetta had explored the cabin room. Six beds were stacked ontop of each other, Fetta choose a top bunk and placed his small bag on it. But the most interesting room in the ship was the cargo hold, Random items ranging from droid parts to jars of sand from Tatooine were cluttering the small room. Tarpal was sitting at a small desk tinkering with blaster parts. On one wall was a rack with an alsortment of weapons leaning on it. "This is amazing! Where do you get all this stuff?" Fetta asked.

"We-sa picked-ed it up from junk dealers" Tarpal explained.

"I think we have some Mandladorian armour back here. You might want to put it on so not to attract any attention" Aak said, Striding into the room. Fetta spotted a Green helmet hanging on a hook, next to it was a green and black chestplate. Fetta carefully put the helmet on and then the chestplate.

"Where's the rest of it?" Fetta asked. "Uhm... Oh! Here" Aak passed him Black gauntlets, Elbow pads and matching shin-pads. He also decided to put on the utility belt to hide his Lightsaber. Fetta looked at a small mirror on one wall. His refection reminded him of a feared bounty hunter, _Bobby or something_ Fetta thought.

"I will need to contact master Anum's friend. From there i don't know where i am going" Fetta told Aak. Ten minutes later, Fetta was standing infront of a hologram of a dathomirian wearing a black robe. His horns circled his head.

"Hello sir, I am the apprentice of Siin anum. I belive that you are Waug Maun?" Fetta was holding his helmet in his arm.

"Yes i am Waug Maun, Where is Master Anum?" Waung questioned him, Aak was standing behind Fetta but stepped infront before Fetta could reply.

"Hello sir. I am Aak Philo, Pilot of _Shadow Strike_. I am afraid to say... During our escape Siin was shot by stormtroopers after defeating a sith."

The image of Waung looked shocked. "Oh... Oh dear, Well. Thank you for that infomation. Fetta, Are you still coming to mandl'ador to join my troop?"

"Yes sir. I promised myself that i would continue with my masters wish to recruit any remaining jedi" Fetta said.

"Very well. But we have a problem, We do not have any available starships for you to travel in. Unless we find a way to add a new ship to the fleet we will be stuck."

Aak stepepd forward "I think i can help with that sir. My ship is equiped with a cloaking device, I can travel quite long distances without being detected. I think that i will be a valuable asset to your fleet."

Master Maun turned and talked to someone to the side, When he turned back he looked more serious. "Well, Are you sure on that? We will be in many space battles and will be traveling around the galaxy. Plus the fact that we will be hunted by the empire the whole time". Aak looked at Tarpal, And with a nod. He turned back to the Hologram.

"Yes, i am quite certain. My ship can hold up to 6 people and is exellent in a fight. The empire has been hunting me and my crew-member for four years and i hope to see the end of it." Tarpal nodded at Aak and returned to the cargo hold.

"Very well, Once you land in Mandl'ador go to the _Double Shot cantina_, I will send a runner to collect you and bring you back to our Head Quarters.

_Shadow Strike_ Landed in one of mandl'ador's space ports. Strangely there were no Stormtroopers greeting them with rifles and a ride to the nearest jail cell.

"Strange" Noted Aak.

They walked along the crowded streets for hours but still couldn't find The cantina they were looking for. Tapal decided to ask someone walking by but all he got was a evil look. Fetta's helmet had a air filter in it but he could still feel the heat of the midday sun. A squadron of Stormtroopers marched past, They seemed in a hurry to finish their rounds. They ended up entering a small empty shop named _Janga's junkshop_. The owner was a small fattish human with stained clothes that looked too small. He had an old rusty name tag on his shirt that read: "_Janga Rango_"

"Hello, Can i help you fella's? I have the top of the range droid parts as well as a sale on all speeder parts" Janga said to them. Tarpal browsed the isles looking for anything that caught his eye.

"No thanks, But we are lookin' for a place named The double shot cantina. D'ya know where it is?" Aak asked him.

Janga shrugged "Yeh, I heard the name before. It's full of smugglers and low-life theives, You'll find it next to the imperial jail just south of here."

Tarpal hadn't found anything interesting so they left and headed south along the busy roads. They walked for around ten minutes when the saw the jail. A hunk of metal with Imperial guards at every door. An officer walked out and stood watching the crowds.

"Ah! There it is. _The Double shot Cantina_, Dingy looking place. But i expect it doesn't attract too much attention" Aak guestured towards a small building a down the street. The cantina looked abandoned but the closer they got the more busy it seemed. Fetta saw a Wookie walk in trying to look smaller that he seemed. They walked through the door and were gifted with the smell of fried gooba fish and the sound of a band that made it seem worse than it was. They walked up to the main bar and ordered a few drinks.

They sat waiting for almost an hour when they were approached by a slender female Twi'lek with blue skin, She had a green dress on with black shoulder pads.

"I am Gida Feen, I was send here to collect Fetta Bobb and his companions" She told them "Please follow me".

Fetta, Aak and Tarpal followed her out. Fetta had heard of the magestic beauty of Twi'lek's but he had never seen one up close. Gida seemed to glide across the ground, Leading them through alleyways and down streets. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful face, Serious but a hint of playfulness. The small group stopped at a white, shabby looking mulit-level building. the door slid open and they were greeted with two armed guards dressed in mandladorian armour.

"I have picked up the new arivals. I have been ordered to speak with master Maun to brief them on the situation." Gida told he men.

They lowered their weapons and let them through. They took a elevator to the fourth floor. The room was extremly busy. It full of people huddled around screens or holograms. Fetta spotted a man tweaking with a concussion grenade. Master Maun was standing in the middle with his back to them infront of a hologram of the city.

"Sir, I have returned with Fetta Bobb and his companions." Gida told him. He turned around, His skin was green with small, sharp horns circling his skull.

"Welcome Fetta. Welcome to Sector 66. We are a team of jedi that survived the jedi purge, Hence the name" His arms were out-streched, Gesturing the building. "We have aproximatlely 60 troops and 13 starfighters, Including yours Mr Philo, That makes 14. We have enough firepower to equip a small army. We are on the Research and Development floor, Floor three is wepons room, Floor two is the command centre and the first floor is disguised as a rundown apartment loft. The ships are scattered around in different space ports around the city. I am sure that you have meet our head of defence, Gida Feen. I saved her from a squad of Stormtroopers when she was young, She has been at my side ever since. My head of security was an ex-bounty hunter, Fango Jett. He is currently out on a mission at the moment."

"This is amazing! Where shall i move our ship?" Aak asked him, His three eyes widening.

"Well, first of all we need to see if you are well equiped enough to join us. The mission was origanly planned out for Master Anum but..." He sighed

"You three will have to do it instead. I will let Gida brief you on the situation."

Gida led them to a small cubicle with a hologram of a large circular building.

"The main objective of the mission _was_ to steal another ship for our fleet, but seeing as you have joined us instead, we have been forced to change some parts of the plan but this is it. Under the cover of darkness you will break into the imperial starport, Cause as much damage without raising the alarm. The main objective is to destroy their comunication array. Once you destroy that, Fango Jett, Our head of security, will send in his team to storm the imperial head quarters. If this goes correctly, then Mand'alor will be free from the empires grasp."

Gida gestured to the hologram. Fetta turned to Aak and Tarpal. Aak nodded at him. "Right, We'll do it. but i think we might need some equipment before we go". Gida led them to the weapons room. It was a large room with racks of blaster rifles on one side. A rack of Mandladorian armour that ranged from different colours. Fetta noticed one or two sets of stormtrooper armour along side them. A small shooting range had holograms of stormtroopers that looked more menacing than they actualy were. The room was less crowded then the command floor but it still had a reasonable amout of people in it.

"This is our weapon facility. We have a range from rifles tall the way to ion grenades. There are also some add-ons that you can add to your mandalorian armour. Feel free to equip yourself, I will tell you when you will leave." Gida left the room and left them to do their own buisness.

Tarpal quickly rushed over to a work bench and started adding accesories to his pistols. Fetta walked up to the rack holding the armour accesories and started looking at the different pieces, He selected an attachment that he reconised as a small concussion missile launcher that attaches onto his armbands. After an hour Fetta had equip himself with the missile launcher and several concussion grenades. Tarpal was at the shooting range testing out his pistols.

"Tarpal doesn't talk much does he?" Fetta asked Aak.

"No, He has developed a fear of being around other people. Gungans are a peaceful race, so when the Stormtroopers attacked his villiage they were caught unaware. From that day on he has never been comfortable around others." Fetta was confused.

"But i thought that Naboo was already controled by the empire when it was first formed?"

"Yes, It was. But when order 66 was ordered, A jedi knight was visiting his villiage. They hid the jedi for a while but the stormtroopers eventualy found them." Aak looked down.

Gida entered the room. "We are ready to go. Once you destroy the communication array contact Fango on this" She handed them a rounded handhold hologram projector. "I wish you good luck"...

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3: The wrong move

Fetta, Aak and Tarpal were in position. The Imperial space port was infront of them. Fetta and Aak were dressed in mandolorian armour. Aak was in red and black while Tarpal had decided to wear armour but not the helmet. He got a few stares but after seeing his custom pistols at his side they just grunted and looked away. Out of the many accesories that he had added to the pistol, one was a liquid cable. This enabled him to scale vertical buildings by firing the grapple hook at any solid surface. The plan to get into the port was simple, Aak would use his sniper to take out the guards. Tarpal would then set off a handfull of grenades causing a distraction so that Fetta and Aak could get in. Based on the hologram of the building, There was a back door that was hardly guarded. They would then open the door and let Tarpal in. Fetta would go to the control room and destroy the communication arrray while Aak and Tarpal cause destruction to the imperial ships.

_19 years before..._

_Fetta was running. He heard the sound of feet running after him. He stumbled and fell, Htried to steady himself but cut himself on something sharp. He felt his ankle twist to the left as he turned around. One of the men aimed his pistol and him and fired..._

"Me-sa be ready. Yous better be ready" Came Tarpals voice from inside Fetta's helmet.

"Copy that Tarpal. Mission is a go." Aak replied.

An explosion ripped through the air. Fetta ran towards the entrance from his hiding-spot. He heard Aak running behind him. Fetta threw a concussion grenade and it blew the door open. They ran into the building, Aak turned his rifle to automatic and shot down a squad of stormtroopers.

"Go go go go! I'll get Tarpal!" Aak shouted. Fetta activated his Lightsaber and ran towards a room fulled with control panels. He pushed back several stormtroopers with the force. He slashed at an officer and entered the control centre. Fetta looked at all the buttons and panels.

"Wich one... Ah! I know." He whipped his lightsaber around, Destroying all the panels in the small room. He heard a explosion and watched a Stormtrooper fly through the air. A nearby TIE fighter went up in flames. Fetta exited the room and threw his lightsaber towards a Trooper.

"Are the comms down?" Aak shouted over the sound of gunfire.

"Yes, I'll contact Fango once we are in a safer position" Fango replied, Deflecting a laser bolt. After a minute of Shooting, Slashing and dodging. They managed to get to safe ground. Fetta activated the Holo-projector.

"Hello. I am Fetta Bobb, Jedi apprentice. We have destroyed the communication array.". The small, transparent figure nodded. He was in full mandolorian battle armour. He was armed with two KYD-21 blaster pistols.

"Understood. Well done Fetta. I look forward to working with you again." saluted then disappeared.

"Ok, Lets get out of here before they call more re-enforcments". They ran towards the door but a squad of Stormtroopers blocked their way.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" An officer shouted.

"Duck!" Aak shouted as he and Tarpal threw concussion grenades towards the squad. As if in slow motion, Fetta saw a bolt come flying towards Tarpal. Without thinking, He used the force to push Tarpal back. The bolt flew past him and hit a wall.

"Go go go go go!" The small group ran towards the door and dashed outside. They ran down the nearest alleyway and sprinted towards Sector 66 headquarters...

_19 years before..._

_Fetta had always dreamed of becoming a jedi. Him and his friends had pretended that they were jedi knights, Fighting the droids and saving the galaxy using metal pipes and attacking an old rusty protocol droid or any other droid shaped piece of metaL. One day, a jedi master names Siin Anum visited the city. Fetta had always dreamed of meeting a real jedi. Siin Anum was there to choose an apprentice to take to Coruscant. Fetta ran up the side streets, and ran straight into Siin Anum. "Sorry sir! I was-" "Calm down young one"..._

Fetta entered Sector 66's HQ and took the elevator to the second floor. "Master Maun. We sucessfully destroyed the communication array in the spaceport."

Fetta said to him, Taking off his helmet. "Well done Fetta. Fango Jett's team is still in the process of storming the Imperial HQ. Fango has rallied up some of the locals to fight with him. Hopefully we will have control of the city by the end of the week."

He turned to a human in a pilots suit and nodded. "I guess we just get back to the ship. I'll see if we can borrow a few parts for the ship." Aak told Fetta.

An hour later they were loading crates of parts onto _Shadow Strike_. Tarpal had picked up at least half a ton of weapon parts. Aak had gotten some parts to upgrade the Hyperdrive and cloaking device. As soon as they arrived at the port Aak and Tarpal started to work on the ship leaving Fetta alone in the cargo hold. A hologram projector beeped and he activated it. A small version of Gida Feen appeared. "Hello Fetta. Fango Jett has sucsesfuly overtaken the imperial HQ. Master Maun sugests that you equip yourself with a gun so you fit in."

"Confirmed, Thank you for telling me this. I will fetch one right now" He saluted and turned it off. Fetta spotted a EE-3 carbine rifle without the stock. He picked it up and placed it on the workbench. Tarpal strode into the room and watched him for a few minutes.

"You-sa can use this. It-sa laser scope" Tarpal handed him the scope.

"Thanks Tarpal. Has Waug Maun contacted you about our next mission?"

"No-sa. We-sa has been ordered to wait for Gida Feen"

Fetta nodded and picked up his pistol, It fit comfortably in his hand. He aimed it and pretended to shoot Stormtroopers. Tarpal left the room and let Fetta play around with his new gun. Fetta heard a sound outsound that sounded like a mandolorian talking through their helmet.

"Sorry sir, We are just leaving." He heard Aak saying.

"We are under strict orders to stop all ships departing the city untill the empire has regained control" The Stormtrooper. Two stormtroopers walked up the boarding plank and saw Fetta.

"We are here to search the ship for any stow-aways." They told him. He quuickly walked outside and stood next to Aak.

"Nothing has been found. Continue as you were" The stormtroopers marched away.

Fetta, Aak and Tarpal walked out of the space port and stood in shock. Row's of imperial troops were marching the street looking for the jedi that formed order 66. An AT-ST walked past. A plume of smoke was in the distance. Fetta pressed a button on his Hologram projector.

"Master Maun. This is Fetta-" He was cut off

"Fetta! Get out of the city. I escaped with a few of the men before they blew up the HQ. We are retreating to the outer-rim forest planet of Teth. Try meet us there, If you can't then go to the nea-" Fetta saw his small body get out his lightsaber. "Meet us there!" He shouted before the transmission ended. Imperial troops were walking up to them.

"We have to go"

**To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Naboo

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is the only AN i am going to write. First of all, I am not george lucas {Obvoiusly} and i do not own star wars {Not mickey mouse either *Creepy laugh*} 97% of characters are made by me. **Secondly** i have spent a few weeks on this story and it would be good if anyone left a review ETC. thanks!

The city of Mandalore was over run with Stormtroopers. The 24 remaining members of Sector 66 had managed to contact each other and decide that hey would meet in a week in the Double Shot cantina. Fetta, Aak and Tarpal had taken on the disguise as smugglers that had been leaving just as the imperial troops landed. Fango Jett had managed to pass as a simple mandalorian. Waug Maun had escaped the city and was trying to contact the remaining members.

"The officer in charge of the port has given us permission to do a few smuggling operations. It will keep us hold our cover until Waug Maun contacts us again. I have gotten a simple smuggling job to Naboo, Just some crates of old ship parts. I know, it will take awhile to get there but it will make our cover seem more complete." Aak was explaining their current situation to Fetta.

"Naboo? Naboo will have even more security than here. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fetta sat down on one of the seats on Shadow Strike.

"Mmm... I guess when you put it like that then it may be more harm than good. Although it will make our cover story more believable"

Tarpal was installing a hologram projector in the middle of the control room. They had brought it from a scrap-dealer that specializes in imperial ship-parts. The machine was medium sized with that could show a planet and a system floating above the surface, Or a map of a battlefield with live images walking on the surface.

"Me-sa has never used one of dis machine befores". After an hour Tarpal had installed it and the small team were sitting around a floating image of the system.

"Currently we are here, Mandalore. We are going to here." Aak enlarged the map to show Naboo. "We will deliver the ship parts to Naboo. Then come back here and do another few jobs. Sector 66 is gathering up its troops, Maug Maun has instructed me to try recruit another member of our "team". So far we have a pilot, Me, A technician, Tarpal and Fetta, you are the leader.

"Wha...What?! I thought you were the Leader, Aak. Not me. Anyway, you are the captain of the ship" Fetta had a quizical look on his face.

"You are a jedi knight. The only reason we are here is because of you, As far as i can tell you are an exelent swordmaster and leader so it makes sence." Fetta nodded. "We still need a Medic and a Sniper. But for now we'll concentrate on the smugling operation for now." Aak turned to the control screens. _Shadow Strike_ rose from the Space Port and headed away from the city. As soon as they were out of orbit Aak punched in the coordinates for Naboo.

"We'll arive at Naboo in 10 minutes. Prepare for the imperial troops to search you and the ship. Fetta, If they find your lightsaber just say you went on a bounty mission for a jedi. If they question you further i will interupt." Aak explained to him.

_Shadow Strike _landed soflty on the ground of Theed Palace space port. It was an indoor building with half a dozen imperial troops stationed at different security points. As soon as the ship landed an imperial officer along with three Stormtroopers walked up to the landing gear as they were walking down it.

"We are restricted under imperial law to search your vessel for any stow-aways or incriminating evidance against the might of the Empire" The officer told Aak.

"We have nothing to hide, Be my guest. But don't touch the new Hologram projector, Its new." The Stormtroopers marched inside and started to search the ship. After a few minutes they came out with nothing to report.

"Please step through the body scanner, Place all your weapons on this tray to be analised. You don't need to remove your helemt or armor _Sir_." The officer lead them towards a scanning machine. Fetta, Aak and Tarpal handed their weapons to another officer and walked through the scanner.

"What is this?!" The officer exclaimed, Holding up Fetta's lightsaber. A dozen stormtroopers stopped what they were doing and aimed their weapons at Fetta.

"I did a bounty mission a while back, Then took his saber as a souvenir." Fetta told him.

"What was his name?"

"He had a buch of Tentacools, Master Anum or somthing" Fetta said, The Officer seemed pleased and let them through. They walked out and mergered with the crowd. The palace had sandstone walls with green tiles on the roofs. Apart from the white armour of the Stormtroopers, The city still retained the image of a city that wasn't affected by the Empire. Tarpal led them through the city.

"I will contact the buyer and arrange a meeting point for us to drop the parts off. Lets find a cantina to settle down in." Aak said after a few minutes of walking around. Tarpal nodded and let them to a large circular building with many people going in and out.

"_This-sa be a veddy good cantina_." They walked in and were hit by a wave of music. The bar was a two storie open area. The first floor had many tables and chairs, Large vials filled with different colored circled a middle bar that had waiters and barmen serving drinks. The second floor had a glass floor and had a was more of a fancy diner than a bar. A Glamorian stood guarding the door. The group walked up to the circular bar area

"_Hello gentlemen, How may i assist you today_?" A black protocol droid walked up to them

"We are look'n for a table for three, And possibly a few drinks" Aak replyed

"_Certainly sir, Right this way_" They followed the droid to a table opposite the entrance. They ordered drinks and Aak got the Hologram projector out and called the buyer. A small image of a fat twi'lek sprang up.

"I have arrived on Naboo, I am in a cantina. Where shall i deliver the goods?" Aak asked the Twi'lek.

_"Drop the parts off at docking bay 17. I expect a fast delivery so don't make me wait_." The Twi'lek's image disappeared. After they finished their drinks and payed the bill they left and started walking towards the Spaceport. After locating docking bay they landed and saw the Twi'lek walking towards them. Three other Twi'leks were behind him dressed in formal robes.

"This is the cago?" He asked, Tarpal nodded. "Very good. Here is the payment, 80,000 credits. I will pass on the good trade" He handed Aak the money and walked away quickly. The three other Twi'leks ordered some nearby droids to move the cargo from the ship. Suddenly, Fetta's hologram projector beeped. He picked it up and saw Master Maun.

"Fetta! You are in Naboo doing a smuggling operation, Am i right?"

"Yes... What happening?"

Master Maun eyes widened. "We resently got a transmission from a jedi in the naboo swamps saying that he wanted to join. We were going to send someone else out but we got attacked before we could go. The jedi is hiding in a Gungan city close to Theed. Ask your engineer Tarpal to guide you there if he still remembers. If you get him to join you contact me" His image faded and Fetta pocketed the projector.

"We got a jedi to recruit"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5: Rangol

_Naboo_

Tarpal had lead Fetta and Aak through the swamps of Naboo for two hours. Fetta's armor protected him from the muddy water that seemed to appear out of thin air. Tarpal was at the front followed by Aak then Fetta. Waug Maun had told them that the jedi was hiding in one of the Gungan bubble cities.Tarpal had said that it was a two and a half walk from Theed, But it felt longer.

"We-sa are here-sa" Tarpal said. They were standing infront of a large O shaped pond.

"Right. Your helmet should protect you Fetta, But i will have to use a Aquata-Breather" Aak reluctantly put the breather in his mouth. Tarpal jumped 5 metres in the air and dived into the water. Aak looked annoyed as he dived in. Fetta activated his helmets air supply and dived in after him. Fetta gasped, dozens of massive bubbles of air glisened out at him. Tarpal was a few metres ahead of him guiding them towards the city. Aak was infront of Fetta looking like a goat having a fit. Fetta had learned how to swim while he was training to be a jedi, So he glided past Aak. A few minutes later they burst through a bubble doorway. A Gungan guard strode up to them riding a Kaadu. He was wearing a standard Gungan security suit. He was holding an electrapole in his hand.

"Who-sa are you-sa?" He asked

"We-sa are here-sa to find someones" Tarpal told him. Another Gungan security guard walked up to them. "We-sa are here to finda friends. We-sa mean no harms" The captain talked to the other guard for a few moments.

"You-sa can be-sa in da city. If you-sa hurts a Gungan then we-sa will take you to the imperials" The captain said. Tarpal nodded and saluted. The guards went back to their positions. Fetta activated his Hologram projector.

"Master Maun, We have arrived in the Gungan city. Do you have any info about the jedi's location?" Waug Maug's folded his arms.

"He's from Mon Calamari. He might be swimming about. But keep your eyes out" Fetta sighed. Tarpal lead them into a small seating area with giant windows looking out onto the watery deeps. They sat down and tried to look around while making it look casual. After ten minutes of waiting and looking a male Mon Calamarian swam through the entranceway. He was dressed in black Mandlodorian armor without the helmet. Fetta got up and walked towards him.

"Hello, I am Fetta Bobb. I was sent here by Sector 66." Fetta explained quietly. The Mon Calamarian looked suprised. Fetta showed him his Lightsaber.

"I am Ranglo Kakar. Are you here to take me to the HQ?" He asked in a low-pitched voice. Ranglo flashed his lightsaber at him. Fetta nodded and gestured toward Aak and Tarpal. Ranglo Sat down with them.

"Right. You must be the new _recruit_. Shall we get going?" Aak said. The group stood up and walked towards the enterance. That was when the Shadow-Troopers attacked.

Fetta heard the sound of a shock rifle being fired and spun around. Six Shadow-Troopers de-activated their Camo armor.

"Run!" Aak shouted. Fetta sprinted towards the entrance, Tarpal drew both his Pistols and turned behind them and started firing. Ranglo activated his lightsaber, The blue blade attracted attention from the stormtroopers. Fetta followed suit and slashed at a Trooper, Killing him instantly.

"Concentrate all fire at the Jedi!" The leader of the Shadow-Troopers shouted. Dozens of troopers appeared and started aiming at Rangol and Fetta. Rangol delected several bolts then force pushed a Trooper towards another Trooper. Fetta pointed his left arm at a group of troopers and activated the concussion missile-launcher. The small missile flew off the attachment on his wrist.

_**Boom!**_

Tarpal jumped through the door-way, Aak threw a grenade and then followed Tarpal. Fetta jumped through following after Rangol. They quickly swam up towards the surface. Tarpal was shooting behind him. A laser bolt nearly hit Fetta but he swam to the side just in time. Rangols head broke the surface first. Several seconds later Aak, Who was last, Swam up onto the shore. A few Shadow-Troopers were slowly making their way after them.

"Go! The Troopers will get here soon. I hid an old Swamp-speeder just to the south of here!" Rangol told them.

"Lets go!" Aak shouted. Fetta could alrady see the Shadow-Troopers swiming to the surface. The group sprinted away, Following Rangol. Suddenly, An AT-ST appeared out of nowhere and turned towards them

"It must've come with the troopers. Fetta i'll take out the legs, You take out the driver!" Rangol dashed up to the AT-ST and cut at the legs with his started to fire at them, Fetta jumped to the side and saw a few pieces of broken wood. He summoned the force and threw a log at the AT-ST's cockpit. Rangol slashed at the legs and jumped from one to the other.

Fetta used his lightsaber to cut open a hole in the top and jumped in. A imperial pilot turned around and jumped in suprise. Fetta drew back his lightsaber and stabbed the pilot before he could react. The AT-ST fell to the ground, Fetta quickly jumped out before it hit the ground.

"Good job, But lets keep moving before those troopers get us." Rangol ran through the swamp, Avoiding the large puddles. Tarpal ran alongside him keeping up with him. Fetta jumped over a log and saw an old swamp-speeder.

"This is it. Lets get going before the Shadow-troopers find us." Rangol started up the Swampspeeder. Fetta sat down in the co-pilots seat with Aak and tarpal standing behind them. The speeder rushed through the swamp spraying up muddy water. Fetta's helmet stopped the water from spraying into his face but Aak and Tarpal had to duck behind the seats. Rangol made a tight left and closely avoided a large tree trunk. A laser bolt flew into a tree metres from Aak's face.

"Ah! There they are!" Aak shouted. The speeder raced past the troopers. A single bolt flew into a control screen next to Fetta's hand. The speeder zoomed past them before they could take more shots...

Rangol drived the speeder to a small abandoned town with a few run-down buildings.

"Here we are, Theed is a few minutes of driving the the east" Rangol jumped out of the speeder and walked over to a small burned out house.

"The troopers will still be looking for us. We should better be on the lookout, Ya know. Just incase." Aak said. Fetta nodded and followed him inside...

**TO BE CONTINUTED...**

**If you have any ideas/reviews please PM me. Thanks!**


End file.
